


justice in many forms

by Whispering_Skeleton



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gotham City - Freeform, Let's Not Treat Ben Solo Like An Object, Modern Era, Rey Needs A Hug, Vigilantism, justice league au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Skeleton/pseuds/Whispering_Skeleton
Summary: A Justice League AU that no one wanted





	1. the black hood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Werewolf_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolf_Queen/gifts).



Kylo had been part of the Justice League for as long as he remembered, and he could honestly say that he hated how cheerful and annoying the other members could be. Especially Finn and Poe, aka Superman and the Flash. They had an ongoing bet to see who could annoy him the most, and currently Poe was winning by a longshot. Kylo was getting a migraine at the meeting. “Now, I think we need discuss new members.” Paige said. “I think that we should expand more, get some more people. Even though some members don’t agree with this expansion. I have some members in mind, hopefully we can get some more females on this team too.”

“Why does it matter?” Kylo asked.

“Because it’s kind of a sausage fest right now,” Paige rolled her eyes and continued with what she was saying. “Anyways, I have been scouting out some candidates and I think that I have some good people in mind.” She went through several people before she got to someone that caught Kylo’s interest. She put some CCTV footage of her up on the screen. “She lives in Gotham, so I don’t know if you’ve ever encountered her, but she doesn’t really have a name. People have called her several different things, The Black Hood, the Spoiler, Batgirl, Robin.”

“She’s not Batgirl,” Kylo rolled his eyes, “I don’t work with anyone and I’ve never heard of her.” He stared at the TV. She fought like him, but more focus. He could understand why people might have confused them, purely based on their fighting style. She was good. Really good. She took out five robbers in thirty two seconds and was out of there in three seconds more.

“She has the power to look at someone’s fighting style and gain that style, she’s smart, and well trained.” Paige said, “I think that getting someone like her would be good.” Kylo didn’t know what to say, but both Poe and Finn were staring at him. “Why not try contacting her?” Everyone was looking at Kylo again.

“What?”

“She lives in Gotham,”

“I don’t know everyone in Gotham,”

“But you’re Ben Solo, the world’s most annoying emo playboy billionaire.” Poe snickered. Kylo would throttle him if he was fast enough to catch up to him, but he wasn’t. So he had to deal with what was happening.

“Why can’t Finn?”

“Because Superman can’t be seen in Gotham, he protects Metropolis.”

“And Gotham is depressing.”

“It is.” Finn admitted. Kylo rolled his eyes. He guessed that he would be the one who would get in contact with the girl. Although he didn’t know how.

* * *

 

Kylo often threw parties and bashes for a lot of people in the city. He used this as a way to observe everyone, and today was no different. No one was really piquing his interest at the moment though. “Would you like champagne?” One of the waitresses asked him. He took some, although he wasn’t going to drink it. “Is there anything else I can get you, sir?”

“No,” He said. “Thank you, though.” He should have paid more attention to that woman. But he didn’t. Kylo didn’t think that there would be anyone trying impeded on the party and hold people hostage. But there was. The Riddler, better known as Armitage Hu interrupted the party about forty minutes in. Kylo sighed, knowing what was going to happen.  There would be guns, maybe some sort of tear gas, and a threat made. But before he could even so much as think about getting to his suit, he was the waitress who had served him earlier set her plate down gently and disappear amongst the chaos.

He watched as moments later, a woman in black and purple came raining down from the ceiling to stop the violence. She was quick and silent, and she left in a matter of minutes. Armitage and his men were unconscious in time for the cops to be called. Kylo knew that he had found the woman that Paige was talking about.

* * *

 

Rey just knew that Ben Solo had seen her when she was changing, and she was kicking herself for that the whole time. She couldn’t think about that though. She needed to survey the town, take care of the people. Something that Batman had just forgotten to do. He only cared about the same four people nowadays. The Joker, the Riddler, Penguin, and Catwoman. Phasma had told Rey once that they had an on and off thing together, but Rey highly doubted that. It seemed like a weird thing for Phasma to hook up with people when she was so self involved.

Rey didn’t really care about the Big Bads. She was interested in protecting the lower communities, the ones that the police tended to forget. Yes, no one knew who she was or where she came from. She was good at avoiding CCTV for the most part, but she kept up appearances with the people. “ _BLACK HOOD YOU BETTER GET IN HERE!”_ Maz Kanata’s voice floated out amongst the street.

“Goddamnit,” Rey hissed. She jumped down from her position and started walking toward the older woman’s flat.

“You really can’t yell like that, Miss Kanata.” She said.

“I know, girl but I have gumbo and of course none of my kids come over after I call. So I need someone to share it with.” That panged Rey’s heart a little bit.

“I can take a bowl.” Rey said. “But after that I really have to be going.” She got to Maz’s doorstep and came in.

“You know you can take that mask off when you’re in here.” She told Rey. Rey just shook her head.

“I can’t have anyone knowing my identity. Nice try though.” Maz rolled her eyes and shuffled over to her slow cooker, dumping out the gumbo into two thermoses that she had and gave the both of them to Rey.

“You know your secret’s safe with me kid. But here you go. Take both of them. Bring back the thermoses later.”

“Maz.” Rey said.

“You take them. Payment for keeping burglars off the streets and getting my grandkid clean. Thank you. Now go.” Rey left, giving the older woman a nod before she went back into the streets. It wasn’t too long before she figured that she was being followed, and of course, she was being followed by none other than the Bat himself. She walked far enough away from Maz’s place to where there wouldn’t be any damage on her apartment if a fight broke out.

“You know, if you want to talk to me, you can just ask me questions instead of stalking me to try and find out my identity.”

She turned around to see the Batman looming above her. “I already know your identity.” He shrugged. Rey felt her stomach flip a little, she didn’t like people knowing who she was. But she guessed that it was better that it was the Batman and not the Joker or Penguin (not that they would care she never really messed with them until today).

“And I know yours,” Rey said. He tensed at that. “Ben Solo.”

“How,”

“Obvious.” She said. “Anyways, let’s cut to the chase.” She was debating between fight or flight at the moment. 

“What do you want?” 

“I want you to join the Justice League.” 


	2. Wipe The Floor

“Why?” Rey scoffed. “I don’t fight big bads like you.” The air was cold, but around him it seemed to get hotter. Maybe Rey was warming up do to the annoyance that she felt when she was around him. Batman, or Ben Solo, just had this wall of arrogance around him and even though she barely knew the man she could already tell that she didn’t like him. 

 

“I know,” She could hear the audible eye roll from Ben Solo. That only pissed her off more. 

 

“I also tend to care about making sure people don’t get caught in collateral damage.” For the last few years, Rey had been watching the vigilantes in Gotham get more and more reckless. She watched more and more people die because of that and she promised herself that she would care about the people she saved when she went out into the world. 

 

“You can’t always control what happens like that.” Kylo gritted his teeth. Rey assumed she struck a nerve there. 

 

“I know. That’s why I come back and help clean up.” She shrugged. “Not that you would know anything about that. Anyways, why are you here again?” 

 

“The Justice League,” 

 

“No,” Rey said. 

 

“Wonder Woman wants you.”

 

“Are you trying to lure me in with messages of female empowerment?” Rey rolled her eyes.

 

“I don’t know I just want to be able to say that I tried. I don’t want—” 

 

“You don’t want me there do you?” She asked. Rey wished that she was kidding when she said that she started considering joining the League just because of the way that Ben was acting. 

 

“Not really,” 

 

“Interesting.” 

 

* * *

  
  


Rey decided to contact the Justice League out of spite. That was the one thing that Kylo could relate to. Rey was a genuinely nice person that got along well with the other members. Her personality seemed to completely change when she was around them. Maybe it was the spite again, Kylo wasn’t sure. They watched her spar some with Paige and she did well. They told her that they would talk some and she was a right fit. Maybe she and Kylo just had different personalities. He wasn’t sure. 

 

“I really like her,” Paige said, “I think that we should take her on. She’s humble and she cares. That’s valuable.” 

 

“Are you sure that we really want her to be a part of this?” Kylo asked. He didn’t really want to talk about their correspondence beforehand, but he knew they probably suspected the fact that he was a bit of an asshole to her. “She’s kind of young to be getting into something so dangerous.” 

 

“I think she can take care of herself,” Paige shrugged. “And it’s not like you really care anyways. Rey told me about your talk. Very classy.” Kylo blinked, he didn’t say anything else. “I say that we let her in.” 

 

“Yeah,” Finn said. “Besides, someone who’s as good at martial arts as Kylo—if not better—on the team. Someone who can be stealthy and doesn’t have overt superheroes.” 

* * *

 

 “I say we let her in.” Everyone agreed with that, and Kylo had to watch as she was initiated into the League. She didn’t have very many questions, just said thank you and talked about how she had to deliver some tupperware back to someone she knew and then left. Kylo decided to go back to Gotham as well. He didn’t really want to spend much more time with them right now. He didn’t feel very sociable. Although, he never was. 

 

He watched over Gotham as he usually did, trying to return to a little sense of normalcy. There wasn’t really anything going on that day. That was, until he was about to call it a night. Some woman was getting assaulted three streets down, he decided to go ahead and check it out, but again, she was there. “Hey!” She shouted. The girl who had been currently getting assaulted was drunk, very drunk, and Rey put herself in front of her and the other girl. 

 

He looked to the man that was her current opponent in dismay, he was about ten times as big as her, and no matter how much she tried to fight him and how good she was at adapting to people’s fighting skills there was no way that she was going to win this fight. Maybe she wasn’t trying to win it.

 

Maybe she was just trying to give the girl enough time to get away. The fight between Rey and the other man started going her way, Rey evading the man’s advances and working on tiring him out, but she got backed up into a corner and Kylo didn’t want to see if she would be able to get out of it. So he swooped in, grabbing the guy by the scruff of his neck and throwing him to the side. 

 

Rey took out half of a metal baton that he hadn’t seen before and wacked the guy over the back of the head twice. He fell to the ground, blood dripping out of his nose. “Was that too hard?” Rey said, “I felt like that was too hard.” Kylo raised an eyebrow at her which he knew that she couldn’t see. Something told Kylo that she was smart enough to feel it though. He bent down to take the man’s pulse. 

 

“He’s still breathing.” 

 

“Shame,” Rey said. “We should probably get out of here though.” The both of them fled the scene, meeting up on a rooftop far away from where they had started. Kylo really got a good look at her. Her suit was smmart. The mask that covered the lower half of her face was actually a filter that was probably made to filter out the gas of the Scarecrow, as well as other miscellaneous gases that the criminal life used. Her armour was bullet proof and had a purple tint at some points. He really had to say that he liked her sense of style if nothing else. When they had finally caught their bearings Rey turned to him. “Thank you,” She said. Kylo felt a ‘but’ coming on. “But why did you interfere? I had that,”

 

Kylo took off his mask in his hands and she took off hers. “Personally, I’ve been in the game long enough to know when you really don’t, kid.” He told her. He stared straight into her eyes, trying to forget about the fact that she was prettier than the average person.  

 

“I am not a kid.” She said. 

 

“You’re nineteen, that’s a kid.” 

 

“I turn twenty in a month, asshole.” She told him. “And I could wipe the floor with you.” 

 

He got closer to her. “I would like to see you try.” 

 

“Are you serious about that?” She asked him. He was about to say something when Rey swept her foot under him and he fell straight on the ground. 

 

“Motherfucker!” He shouted as he hit the ground. 

 

“Awe,” Rey said, “did you get an ouchie from that?” He got up from his feet in half a millisecond. 

“I wasn’t ready,” 

 

Rey got into a fighting stance, “Are you now?” She said. 

 

He got into that stance too. “Yeah.” 

 

“Don’t pull any punches,” She told him. “If you do I’m only going to punch harder.” 

 

“Noted.” He deadpanned. The two of them fought, and Kylo had to say that it was refreshing sparring with someone who was able to keep on the same pace as he was, but he didn’t think that Rey would be so full of energy. It was both admirable and annoying at the same time. He felt himself starting to get tired when Rey found the one weak spot between his padding and his actual skin and kicked it. Kylo fell down to the ground again, coughed a little. “Okay, I get it. I get it.” He raised his hands up. “You did good kid.” She smiled, a little out of breath. That did something to him that he didn’t know how to describe.

 

“Still, with the kid.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Yeah whatever,” He got up. Rey’s stomach growled rather audibly. “You hungry?” 

 

“Shut up,” 

 

“I mean it, are you hungry?” He already knew the answer to that. 

 

“You want takeout?” 

 

There was no way Rey could refuse that offer.


End file.
